Wolverine in Xmen First Class
by r41k1
Summary: Logan accept young Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier offer to join there team. They must proof them self to be worth for there country by pursuit terrorist organization lead by Sebastian Shaw. this about how Logan act in X-men first generation. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

In China Town's bar, Logan alone drink and smoke, seem he has tough day today, he smoke and drink in there. Two men go inside to that bar, they don't order a beer or anything they straight go to where Logan sat on it.

"Excuse me, I'm Erik Lehnsherr", the man on his left introduce himself first.

"Charles Xavier", the man on right continue tell his name to.

Wolverine doesn't care what going to happen next, his already piss off long time ago, " Go F** yourself", he said.

Charles and Eric see each other, Eric take first step back to retread, but Charles don't , "Could you give us a minute", Charles said to Logan.

Finally Logan look at him, he put cigarette in his mouth, "what up bub, do you speech, I just had bad day, don't want to involve with anything now", said logan

"just a minute, we want you to follow us, we are…", Eric suddenly grab his elbow, pull him in to corner, Charles understand what Eric gonna say, he want to telepathically tell him that he want Logan to join him, at least he talk to him, but easier talk to Eric. So kindly ask some time with Eric, "pardon Could you give us a minute".

"Take your time", said Logan and he take a glass of beer

They stand to the corner, Eric ask, "why you insist bring him? Look how he replayed ours invasion"

"I know, but I feel he has something that even we can't gain it", said Charles

"what? Aren't you crazy, look at him, he even doesn't care about us abit", says angry Eric.

Charles took look at him, Logan still at that chair, smoking and drinking after and after. "I know, but I still want him to join us".

"ok, if you still insist, tell me why"

"instinct , I guess"

"instinct? For telepath like you? That can't be serious. Look you are a telepath instinct doesn't enough reason even don't exist"

"why", ask Charles

"its because you can read mind, plus you the smart one, just instinct not enough"

"how about this, I will read his mind, and I tell you a reason why I must invite him"

For Eric that sound logic, "alright, as you wish, but give me a strong one not some science bull".

From where he stand, Charles begin to read Logan's mind, what he see is memory of Logan like pictures, but so many pictures some of them are wars picture, some are Wolverines pictures, etc, even he can't understand it. Charles can't see it anymore, so he cut a mind reading in middle way, he close his eyes, his breath began heavy suddenly he got cough, and his legs become weak. He coughs so hard all guest in that bar heard and see him.

Eric stand beside Charles, grab his body so he don't fall, he see what happen right now is something he don't want to be to become attention of people, that is his nature since he became assassin, " sorry guys, its his first time, he got choke", said Eric to everyone and laugh.

None of them doesn't laugh after Eric said that, may be that make Charles embarrassed but that is what he can think right now. Charles understand it so he don't complain.

"Charles, what you saw", ask Eric

"to much, I can't take it anymore", said Charles with hard breath

Eric surprised what his hear from Charles, because it's no way Charles lie after condition he got from read Logan's mind. He begin to understand what Charles want.

"rest", said Eric to Charles, "I will talk to him"


	2. Chapter 2

They brought Logan to Covert CIA Research Base , in that place they lead him to some room, when he enter that room he find 6 people more that 4 man and 2 woman, in that room. But that no his concern, , this room seem comfortable, has nice sofas, aquarium of course with fish inside, 2 tables, 1 in middle of sofas and another is bar table with all kind alcohol bottles on cupboard, more of it what he concern is a window that make he feel being watch.

"I'm out of here", Logan's said after he watch everything.

"wait", Charles stop him, "what it is about".

"don't you get it, this isn't a group meeting. This is rat lab cage", said Logan with anger in his voice.

"the deal is I bring you to place that you can drink freely", said calm Eric.

"right, but I don't said that I agree about this kind of cage. Now could you step aside pretty face", said Logan to Charles.

"before you leave, could we talk for moment", Charles ask.

"we done, talking bub, now out of my way", said Logan

"with him", Charles point his finger to Eric, "but not with me".

"sorry, you not o my count".

" wait" some woman yell at him.

Logan look at her, she is beauty with long blond hair, her age around 19-20 years old, "sorry kid, you not my type", Logan said to her.

Suddenly she change her form, to be someone else, she took Logan's form.

"Not surprise me at all", Logan's comment.

Next is woman, she is black, short, sexy lips, generally it is pretty, what her show is a wing, it is like dragonfly's wing. With two person who show a specialty make Logan understand this going to be big problem.

"ok bub, you win", Logan up his hand like his give up to police, "I will heard you explanation now. You happy"

"thank you", Charles said to Logan.

Before Charles could explain a situation a woman named Moira MacTaggert, Agent CIA, call Charles and Eric.

"a time like this? Why", ask Charles

"got a situation", Moira said

Charles look at Logan, "sorry mister, it seem we must delayed…"

"don't bother, I coming with you", Logan cut Charles word.

"what"

"you owe explanation to me, and this woman seem got pretty good news for you guys"

"you can't. It is just for them, not for outsider", Moira said.

"sorry darling, I insist, even you force me to step back that is impossible, I already know", said Logan to Moira.

After hearing what Logan says, she begin wonder at him, from experience she know his dangerous, she quickly draw a gun and point it to him, "who are you", she yelled at him. The way Moira act surprised everyone in the room except Logan.

"take it easy darling", I don't want to hurt you", said Logan to her.

"you the one who will hurt,I ask again, are a spy?", ask Moiran

Logan Sigh his breath, he begin to move forward to Moiran place who point gun on him. Because of that Morain pull the trigger, fortunately the bullet doesn't hit him, it was because Morain hold gun with unstable hand. Logan move fast toward her, he not hit her but he grab hers gun. Morain tried to resist but impossible, because Morain can't win against Logan's strength.

"take it easy darling, I won't hurt you" said Logan. But Morain still at her position, "hey, pretty boy (he mean is Charles) can you explain to her", said Logan

Charles who just notice a situation, beg to Morain to trust him, but if she don't trust Logan he beg again to trust Charles itself. After log conversation Morain give her up, she wouldn't shoot Logan again and she trust Charles for this time.

And then Charles want to Morain Step back for minute for him to explain situation not only to Logan but to everybody that they invited. Because explanation that must first thing to do before action is theory of job, she approved it for next 1 hour.


	3. Chapter 3

Morain has left the room, 7 of us stayed, so in who in the room is Logan, Charles, Eric, Raven Darkholme, Angel Salvadore, Alex Summers, and Hank McCoy. First, Charles tell a general situation, that a CIA had been pursuit terrorist organization lead by Sebastian Shaw. They found or precisely Morain is a witness of mutant organization lead by him. Even leaders of CIA think that a some bull shit but Morain itself can't ignored it after all. So she tried same way as Shaw, base from Charles's Thesis.

"so, you want fight fire with fire, that news",Logan comments

"yes", Charles replay, but heard what Logan said, something coming up, "wait, you told that you already knew", ask Charles.

"no, I don't, I told I already knew, but in the fact I don't know", said Logan

"why …"

"because this is CIA, all employ are work base of suspiciousness, I want a test how big they problems and you two just trick me, that even", Logan's replay.

"and what you see", ask some girl with wing

"base of hers feared its quite big problem, may be related by Rusiann"

Charles lost his word toward him, he should read his mind, but he didn't. the word that come out from his mouth is, "you could be killed"

Logan not replay what Charles said. He took a bottle and drink it whiskey at once, after that he put cigarette to his mouth. All his way to act make people around him nervous, because from beginning until now all he make is trouble. Someone raise a hand, he look smart, wear a glass, tall but shy.

"I believe we forgot something important to do", said that guy, "introduce yourself, how is it guys?"

Charles just notice all member here not officially identify themselves,"good idea Hank, lets starting with me. Greeting I'm Charles Xavier, a telepath"

"Erik Lehnsherr, I can move steel"

"you mean like you did when we meet", ask girl with wing

"yes", Eric Replay

"Raven Darkholme, I …"

"yeah we know, we saw it", cut Logan. As result Raven can't say anything

"Angel Salvadore, I believe you all just saw to", said girl with wing with proud especially she show it to Logan, who just make Raven speechless.

" Alex Summers, I'm sorry but my power to dangerous to show you all"

Logan laugh little, "what like you a monster or something, kid"

"yes, It can kill you oldman", it seem Alex unhappy by calling him a 'kid'

"this funny, should we give him name an oldman", said the boy who has mess blonde hair, with bad attitude. "I'm sorry, my name Darwin, mine is hard to say", he took a glass from bar table open his mouth, once he scream that glass is fall apart". Everyone applause for what he do, except Logan.

" and I'm Hank McCoy, I believe all of you already seen it", said Hank

After Hank, the last man who suppose introduce himself is Logan. He already off from his seat take another bottle. For a while everyone silent's, that make him realize it.

"what my turn now?", he ask but nobody answer, he take a wine now, open it with his teeth and drink it, he seem enjoyed what he found. "Names Logan, that all"

"and what you power old man", said Alex

"nothing like you kid, there first thing you must remember, I am the best as there is", Logan's said.

"what do you mean", ask Hank

"that mean it is who I am bub", replayed Logan

Charles stopped a conversation between Logan and the one who confuse with Logan. He realize that now is no time for discussion plus his time is up. He must with Morain right away. Not only Charles who know that time's up but Morain to. That why without knocking she open the door for warn him and Eric.

Before they go, Logan want to go somewhere peaceful, the reason is first he don't want to being watch, and second he don't want troublesome with the rest of it like Alex, Hank, Raven, etc. Morain who still don't trust Logan Forbidden him to go to anywhere and she will tell his men to shoot him if he go out of the room.

Logan doesn't scared at all, on other side he threat her if she do what juts she said the one who dead is Morain's men. On her eyes Logan look serious and quiet promising, make Morain heart like been shoot by gun.

Charles try to stop a fight between them, he think it is not good idea to locked him in this room where he don't like it in first place. He know an atmosphere toward her is real, he try to calm her and think what happen if he locked up with inexperience people who has power and agents who watching him all day. Imagine what happen next make Morain worried if he is spy he will destroyed this place, and even he is not if he don't like it he will kill everybody. She may still young and inexperienced but deep down of her mind, she know that Logan has capability to do that from atmosphere she just felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Morain, Charles, Eric, and Logan discus attack plan to Russian Military Retreat in Moscow, CIA got information that Shawn's man will go there for negotiated. It means if this plan works they will be get something that lead to Shawn's itself. Morain advised is steal a Russian truck and blending become one of soldiers.

"Good idea darling, you make us killed if they found out", said Logan

Morain not pleasant the way's Logan told to her, "so what, you have a good one"

"let me see, its more easier for me work alone", Logan explain that he will thought a security and go inside, kidnapped Shawn's man and kill a dealer.

Morain thought he making a joke, she force herself to laugh to make Logan angry, "are you nuts, that make you killed, so tell me . what make you can through military facility with guard 24 hour, alone"

"you forget who I am. I'm a mutant. long time ago I've been there once, I know the way in"

"now that surprise, we even don't know who you are but you willing to raise your live for us", said her

"no", Eric yell don't agree to Logan's plan, "I want him, I wouldn't allow you act yourself".

"what's wrong bub, you have another plan to say?", said Logan

" we will go with her plan, we can't guarantee you plans work or not", Eric said.

Eric support Morain's plan, that make her courage to talk, "Eric's right, we can't do that, if we agree there any chance you will betray us".

"so, you don't trust me", said Logan to Eric

"I don't"

"fine, I go your way, after all I'm on vacation, I should not disturb yours", Logan Give up he tries to not go inside someone problems even now his into it.

After they discuss what they do on the plan, they go to rest of them that is Darwin, Hank, Angel, Raven, and Alex. They go to the guest room where they stay but something unexpected they don't want to see. The five's mess the room and around of it. They see window glass broken, statute become headless, and they drunk. It is truly like bunch teenagers that doesn't care about anything at all. Morain mad at them.

"what have you done", mad's Morain

They don't listen to her like she don't exist. The drunks Raven point to Eric, "you should call a Magneto"

Morain speechless, she's go with mad. Then Charles turn who made at them. Unlike Morain, Charless not raise a voice on them, he stay cool but his eyes are on fire.

"this unexpected", Raven and other look at him silently , "we hope you can prove to your country. Seems we too much hope on you". Charles go after Morain, followed by Eric and Logan.

"Nice work kids", said Logan before leave

As result they decide not go with a five's. four of them will go to Russian Military Retreat in Moscow at any cost. Because will be more dangerous if they brought them who not ready yet on the mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Morain, Erick and Charless prepared to go to Moscow, Erik and Charles doesn't brought much stuff, they just prepare a cloth and some food to survive in jungle, on other side Morain brought many stuff especially weapon. Morain saw what Charles brought, " Charless , you brought very few, what you prepare".

"oh, I brought some food and cloth, I think we will sleep in jungle, so I prepare every possibility", said Charless with fill of adventure spirit.

"What, this is not a camping, you need a weapon to protect yourself", Morain said to him

"I did", he show a military knife that just he bought from market.

Morain feel really down, it seem Charless think this is just some survival test.

"let it be, he will know eventually", said Eric

"look our mission is to go through enemies base, you think with one knife will do it", Moarain said to Eric

"nope, but he has more than that", Eric said.

Morain realize that she don't have to panic, because this is a most powerful team in CIA or in America, even never go to military training.

Suddenly Logan came, he wear black singlet and military pants, he really look like an army from what his look.

"you guys, so slow we are in hurry here", Logan said.

Logan brought low stuff he just had knife and water supply on his belt. Compare to others who bring a lot of stuff, he don't need it. Morain and other need more some time to organize they stuff in bag. All of them know well this is going to be dangerous trip, they must organize carefully what they brought.

When Morain see what Logan's doing especially what his brought, she is curious ,"is that what you brought Logan?"

"yes, darling, just this", Logan answer.

"so low, are you sure, you not bring a gun or food supply", Morain ask again

"if weapon, I have this", he touch his knife in his right pant, "I wouldn't worry about food, I used live in jungle ".

Three of them finish organize their stuff, they put bags on their backs. Seeing they already prepared Logan the first man who going outside base. Before his going Morain stop him to go out, at first Logan thought it will go by car or truck. But Morain point her finger at up stare. That means they will go by plane. Logan not happy in this situation, even so he must do it. He pull out a bottle from his pocket that filled by alcohol drink and drink it. Charless who seeing how Logan's act, know that what their through make Logan uncomfortable.

"you don't like fly, isn't it", said Charless to Logan.

"shut up", said Logan with scary face.

That is enough for him to understand part of Logan's mind without telepath that Logan didn't like to fly. He search a reason Logan hate to fly, because Charless think it was a private matter that any one couldn't touch it.

On roof top a helicopter and a pilot is waiting for them. Every one look nervous because they will going trough enemy base especially that enemy is Russian plus high class Russian in Military. When they up to the helicopter they face look tight, they face not change at all.

The helicopter they ride is big helicopter with 2 blades, this helicopter use for ride with at least 5 or 6 people. It equipped with machine gun on both doors, even have rocket in chair.

They destination is to east forest military mansion. That place is perfect round to land a Helicopter and use to be village that Nazi's destroyed on war world II. Since them no one go there again so that village now is empty.

While they flying, Logan bad habit come out without him to realize. He hold his hands like someone pray and lay his face on it plus his legs vibrate. Everyone busy take care himself, but Morain really enjoy how's Logan look right now. She really don't like him at first she met him.

"you don't like flying? Huh", said Morain with underestimate tone.

"please shut up darling, I trying to concentrate here", he take cigarette from his pants pocket, light it and smoke.

"no, I more happy seeing you like this", said Morain

"I please for you, if you're a man I'll cut you in couple piece"

"are you threat me", said Morain

"how it is look like darling, marrying you?", said Logan.

"now harassment, I'll arrest you for sure for what you've done, or I can out pull out you from mission", said Morain with high tone, actually she is mad to Logan, not because she don't know anything about him but instinctively she doesn't like him.

"you couldn't aren't you", said Logan, "because, this mission important to you and you carrier".

Morain couldn't response to what Logans said, the fact is the superiors couldn't accept a state security depends on a freaks. That mean they not accept a situation that must use a weird guy, may be they prefer use nuclear than depend on them. That's why if this mission failed it will be dangerous for her in CIA.

Logan begin to look outside, he sees a tree a lot, so he asked a pilot, "hei, where are we"

"we're almost there, about 45 minute", said a pilot.

Logan, start to prepared, he check a water supply and confirm a knife in his belt, Eric did not feels good for what he see on Logan, "hey (mean to Logan) what are you doing".

"you guys just go with you plan, I go with mine", Said Logan.

"What?, are you crazy?", Eric said to Logan.

"if you mind bub, let me do what I do the best", said Logan, a door open after he ordered a pilot, he planned to jump without parachute.

"Hey are we supposed to act together?", Charles trying to stop what Logan's going to do indirectly, he mean to stop what Logan doing and work together

"in your plan!, yeah, but I have mine"

"could you tell us", said Charles

"no time"

Charles look at Morain, at that look Charles want to Morain stoped Logan for doing stupid thing, but Morain doesn't really care, in her plan Logan not include in it, beside without Logan Morain, Charles and Eric can move with cool head.

"let him do whatever he want, its easier that way", Said Morain

He prepared the jump. When he's going for the leap/jump, he look back at Morain, "See ya again, Bub"

He put his arm on the edge of the door, prepare his stance. A deep breath on that he take before the jump. "this is why I hate fly" is the last word before his body disappear into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Until now Charles, Eric and Morain succeed doing their mission, what they do is wait a truck, make Morain baited them, Charles control their mind, and ask them situation on mansion. After that, they change a clothes like soldier, and Eric drive a truck. It will be take a while before they reach a mansion.

Mean while, Logan already fully recovered from damage that he takes from a jump. He plan to sneak a mansion, but first he must through a forest. He knows where he must go because forest is like home for him. He knew where direction to his goal by smell, read a wind, heard a vibration on ground, etc. more important he had experience about his destination.

All he can do right now is finding a river, if he walks normally to mansion, it takes 3 days, and it will be too late for him. There's the way for him to go to mansion without knowing by enemy in short time and why he chose to landing here. Knowing there secret cave to mansion that used to escape that forgotten by Russian. To go there he must find a way to river first. Easily he smell a water, it is from the north where a source of smell water come from.

Alone in forest and had challenge, nothing make him happier, that what his thinking, it can forgot a problem that burden him, at least from a moment. He just need one thought, complete a mission. He just walk forward to the north, knowing it will be no time for him to find it.

Sunset, that what he seen at a sky, a time that he set to find a river bit off but it not change a plan, ot still had a time for him to complete a mission. all he need right now is a food, he doesn't need a time to capture a food, he just catch lizard and frog near him and grill it.

After finish, he feel doesn't need a sleep, he continue a journey, walking all night. The night is always dark, moon is friend of light in darkness of night. But right now Logan not depend on his eyes but a nose. Step by step his walk a smell of water begin stronger, it means a river is near.

He walk faster and more faster, until there no more leafs and threes. Without thinking he drink a water from that river, a feel like alive again. Now is to dark for him to see situation around, only option is to wait until sunrise, after all he need a sleep, to prepare battle tomorrow. Safe place to sleep is at a tree, easily he climbing a tree, sleep in branch which he think strong for his weight.


End file.
